Memorias que atormentan
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: La noche lo cuidaba de sus enemigos, Anderson lo hacía de aquellos recuerdos que lo exander Anderson x Alucard


**Memorias que atormentan.**

**Resumen**

La noche lo cuidaba de sus enemigos, Anderson lo hacía de aquellos recuerdos que lo torturaban.

Alexander Anderson x Alucard

**Memorias que atormentan.**

"_¡Oh, demonio! Tú que sostienes mi corazón y ríes sin contemplación. ¿Qué planeas hacer? Regálame una mirada real y dejaré mi destino en tus manos"_ —Gabriela Taisho.

Dos años, ese fue el tiempo transcurrido desde aquel evento. La invasión nazi a Gran Bretaña había sido interrumpida, eliminada, y su principal líder ya no existía. La reina estaba complacida e Integra, cabeza de la organización Hellsing, no podía estar más orgullosa del trabajo realizado. Las cosas salieron muy bien a pesar de todos los pronósticos.

Sin embargo, lo que siguió tras el fin de aquella guerra no resultó ser fácil. Para empezar, el país quedó gravemente destruido, la reconstrucción llevaría años. Muchos vampiros renegados quedaron sueltos, cometían asesinatos sin sentido por doquier aprovechando la situación y retrasando los esfuerzos por conseguir un orden rápido. Todo se hubiera salido de control sin la organización Hellsing, quienes actuaron de forma rápida pese a las considerables bajas. Una de las más sentidas fue la de Walter, con todo y traición conocida. Integra no pudo dejar de recordar al Ángel de la Muerte al igual que Seras Victoria, cuyo manejo de sus poderes vampíricos eran admirables. Todos esos factores hicieron que esos días fueran complicados e insoportables, y la idea de rendirse parecía tentadora, pero nadie lo hizo. Fue una suerte que el arma principal llegara antes de lo que todos pensaban. Cuando Alucard apareció aquella noche en la habitación de su ama, Integra miró su silueta como si de una ilusión se tratara, pero él habló y entonces, supo que no soñaba. Había perdido el tiempo destruyendo a las almas que había absorbido durante tantos siglos hasta dejar una sola, la suya. Eso fue una sorpresa, pero no la única. Contrario a lo que se pensó, Alucard pudo encontrar en su "viaje" a un enemigo que todos vieron morir aquel día de masacre, el Padre Alexander Anderson. Al ver su rostro iracundo, Integra supo que algo sucedía, algo extraño y difícil de adivinar. Llamó a Iscariote al día siguiente y Heinkel apareció de inmediato. Una sonrisa apareció en su desfigurado rostro, se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre y se llevó a Anderson de vuelta a Roma.

Todo empezó a mejorar, pero lo que ocurrió después fue algo que nadie se imaginó.

La primera idea que surgió en la mente de Integra al enterarse fue suprimir a Alucard, eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Estaba dolida, triste como nunca, derrotada. Se aferró a la negación, usó su autoridad sobre él para hacerle cambiar de opinión y declarar ante todos que sólo estaba jugando. Para su sorpresa, Alucard no lo hizo. Iscariote armó un escándalo, ambas organizaciones se reunieron exigiendo la verdad y a ellos no les quedó de otra. Cuando el vampiro y el sacerdote de Judas se plantaron frente a todos ellos, la determinación que emanaron de sus palabras, de sus rostros serios, fue tal e impresionante que no quedaron dudas. Integra jamás olvidaría la sensación de sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza cuando aquel demonio movió los labios y declaró lo que temía. ¿En qué momento surgió aquello? ¿En qué instante los sentimientos cambiaron? ¿Cómo se desvaneció el odio para dar paso al amor? Integra quiso reír de amargura. Alucard era un monstruo pero, ¿hasta los seres despreciados por Dios podían amar? ¿Y por qué de un hombre que representaba al máximo traidor?

"**Porque él es como yo",** había sido la respuesta que le exigió cuando estuvieron a solas, y ella lo entendió. A pesar de que sus creencias entraron en conflicto con ese cariño que tenía hacia su sirviente, Integra no rechazó al vampiro, ni apartó su mano de él. Recordó que ese monstruo la había salvado, le había dado poder y estuvo ahí siempre. Ella sabía que él lo hacía porque así lo quería, no sólo por la etiqueta de "perro de los Hellsing". Integra no le negó su apoyo ante lo que vino después. Eventualmente, el Vaticano no aprobaba la homosexualidad en su gente. Alexander fue desterrado de todo aquello que amó: de sus niños, de su título y de ser parte del pueblo de Dios. Durante esos meses, Integra le permitió trabajar con ellos, ser parte de la organización para no concentrarse en lo que perdió mientras usaba sus contactos y su simpatía con la reina para conseguir algo que devolverle, pero Anderson meditó y llegó a una conclusión que pocos religiosos entendían de verdad:

…_Si existe un Dios allá arriba, él no discrimina a sus ciervos por detalles insignificantes. Él ama sin excepción, y más cuando entiendes lo que debes…_

En un principio, Alexander no se sintió bien cuando Integra lo llevó ante un anciano sacerdote para que diera su confesión creyendo que así, tendría paz en su alma. No quiso hablar sobre lo que hizo con Alucard pero habló y bajó la mirada, no tenía el valor de mirar al hombre a la cara para ver el juicio dañino en sus ojos. Había intimado con Alucard en varias ocasiones y aún lo culpaba de encender el pecado en su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, el sacerdote dejó la mano en su hombro, le dedicó palabras que sirvieron como una deseada anestesia:

…_Dios aprueba el amor, sea con quien sea, porque él quiere que sus hijos se amen entre ellos…_

Esa noche, Alexander tomó al vampiro y le hizo el amor hasta que no pudo más. Alucard, por su lado, sólo se dedicó a reír ligeramente cuando el ex sacerdote se durmió. El reclamo de su alma consumida por repugnante lujuria que Anderson le dedicaba a la mañana siguiente de haber estado juntos no volvió a llegar a sus oídos jamás. Un año después, la reina intercedió y logró que el Vaticano le concediera a Anderson el regreso al orfanato para seguir cuidando de sus niños, al igual que su estatus y la entrada a su iglesia gracias a la intervención de la líder de los Hellsing. Alexander aceptó pero no regresó a Roma ni a la sede de Iscariote, su vida se dividió entre su responsabilidad en el orfanato y la nueva fidelidad que tenía hacia Integra, quien le cedió una habitación en su mansión para que estuviera ahí con el vampiro.

Ninguno podía negar que ellos jamás pelearon, que sus personalidades y creencias no entraron en conflicto, que la diferencia de "estado" de ambos influía en su extraña relación. Después de todo, Alucard era un vampiro, un ser muerto; y Anderson tenía pulso y calor. Alucard no creía en ningún Dios y Alexander era un fiel siervo. Eran tantas las diferencias que nadie aseguraba un futuro en el que estuvieran juntos, pero los días pasaron y ellos no se mataban o se separaban. Ellos seguían juntos a pesar de los problemas.

…_¿Qué es el amor? ¿Un invento del hombre o el último regalo del salvador?..._

**0o0o0o0o0**

Si tres años de relación tenían significado, ellos lo conocían muy bien. Eran tres años de disputas, de golpes, de discusiones, de besos y caricias, de tocar el cielo juntos.

…_De enfrentar miedos juntos…_

Aquella noche fría de domingo, Anderson había terminado de dar un reporte a Integra sobre la exitosa eliminación de unos vampiros fabricados que habían sido liberados en Gran Bretaña y que andaban matando doncellas vírgenes para usar sus restos en rituales macabros. El hombre no tuvo que invertir mucho esfuerzo en encontrarlos y juzgarlos pues eran débiles e ingenuos. Lo importante era encontrar a quienes decidieron dejarlos jugar en el país y evitar que se repitiera el desastre ocurrido por Millenium. Integra lo miró fijamente, asintió y le permitió retirarse, no sin antes decirle un detalle:

**-Hoy no estuvo nada bien-**dijo, refiriéndose a su sirviente-No lo había visto así desde aquel día-aclaró y el rubio supo que ella hablaba de la vez en que Alucard tuvo que "matarlo" para quitarle el Clavo de Helena:

**-¿Dijo algo?-**preguntó con seriedad. Integra pensó que sus palabras sonaron algo indiferentes, pero no era así. Alucard era un ser infernal, demostrar sus emociones jamás era común en él, y no lo hizo, pero la larga convivencia que Integra tenía con él le ayudaban a leerlo. Ese día, verlo tan serio y neutral fue suficiente como para entender que algo le molestaba, o atormentaba. Lo que fuera, sabía que Anderson era el único que podía ayudarlo:

**-No-**

**-¿Entonces?-**

**-Sabes cómo es él. Disfruta de lo que hace, pero hoy fue, cumplió mis órdenes y volvió lo más rápido que pudo. Eso no es normal en él-**

**-Veré qué hacer-**con esa respuesta, la señora estuvo más tranquila. Había visto en primera fila la clase de relación que su sirviente tenía con el sacerdote de Judas y ésta era poco común. Ellos nunca se besaban, abrazaban ni hacían esas cursilerías frente a nadie, no se hablaban lindo ni se trataban bien. Ellos respetaban la clase de guerrero que era el otro, lo que representaban y en lo que creían; buscaban no matarse cuando estaban furiosos entre ellos. Era la clase de relación que valía. El resto debía demostrarse en la intimidad y ella no se metía en esos asuntos.

…_Pero estaba preocupada…_

Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que las cosas se arreglaran solas, terminó su último cigarrillo y bebió una copa de vino antes de alistarse para dormir. Estaba cansada, la edad ya le estaba cobrando facturas que temía cumplir.

Mientras tanto, Anderson se dirigía a su habitación en silencio. Durante el recorrido meditaba sobre qué hacer, qué podría estar pensando el demonio como para actuar de manera tan obvia frente a su ama cuando lo que menos quería era que ella notara algo de él. Estaba seguro de que la razón debía ser más profunda de lo que el vampiro quisiera demostrar. En el camino, se topó con Seras Victoria. La chica lo saludó y se detuvo para hablarle. Le narró de forma breve sobre lo que hicieron ese día, la investigación de algunos asuntos pendientes que la ama Integra había solicitado y la eliminación de asesinos sobrevivientes de Millenium que no tenían perdón de la reina y que se habían atrevido a escapar. Durante la misión, dijo ella, su maestro no habló casi nada. Él sólo se limitó a dar órdenes y a matar sin hacer, bueno, lo que hace siempre. Anderson pudo entenderlo de inmediato. Se despidió de la chica y reanudó su marcha.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación, pudo sentir la tensión en el aire, el lugar estaba a oscuras pero la silueta del vampiro resaltó con claridad gracias al sobretodo rojo y a su larga melena oscura, densa como el verdadero y frío vacío. Alexander lo miró en silencio, cerró y se acercó con lentitud. Ya habían tenido conflictos debido a que Alucard lo atacaba sin razón, o por revivir "viejos recuerdos de guerra", y ciertamente, no tenía humor de pelear esa noche. Fue una sorpresa ver que el vampiro no reaccionó, sus sentidos superiores eran capaces de detectar su presencia con rapidez pero él no se movió. Entonces, el sacerdote de Judas analizó el cuadro completo: Alucard estaba de pie frente a la venta, miraba al cielo con demasiada atención, estaba seguro de que sus rubíes se mantenían fijos en la brillante luna y a su lado, sobre aquella pequeña mesa de madera, estaba una copa con restos de un líquido rojo. Sangre. Anderson conocía ese ritual muy bien. No era sólo la costumbre que el pelinegro tenía de beber sangre cada vez que lo requería, era algo más profundo y desconocido para sus allegados o su ama. Estiró los brazos para tomarlo en un abrazo suave, intimo. Alucard lo miró de rojo, Anderson pudo distinguir en su rostro blanco zafiros nublados en lugar de rubíes. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, después, el monstruo de Hellsing se separó de él y se encaminó a su ataúd negro, dispuesto a dormir un poco. En otro momento, Anderson lo hubiera dejado ir, pero no esta noche. No cuando sabía que algo estaba atormentando a aquel a quien tanto amaba, por muy raro, estúpido e inadecuado que sonase para los demás. Tomó su mano con firmeza pero sin presionar demás, esperando a que el otro lo mirara, no quiso usar demasiada fuerza contra él aunque sabía que eso era nada para un vampiro milenario, pero la última vez que lo hizo de golpe, le había roto el brazo y el pelinegro le asestó un rodillazo en las costillas. Alucard lo cuestionó en silencio, entonces, él habló:

**-¿Estás bien?-**pero no obtuvo respuesta**-Integra me dijo que algo te está molestando-**

**-Iré a dormir-**

**-Duerme conmigo-**ante esa petición, Alucard se soltó de golpe. Un destello de frustración apareció en sus ojos de sangre y el sacerdote supo lo que estaba pasando. Sujetó al vampiro y lo atrajo hacia sí, besó sus labios fríos mientras sostenía su cintura. Al separarse, lo miró esperando algún gesto sarcástico o una burla de parte del vampiro, pero nada. Eso no era bueno:

**-¿Ya terminaste?-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto débil, demonio, que ansias tanto el sueño?-**recibió un gruñido y enredó los dedos en aquel largo cabello**-¿Qué sucede?-**Alucard no respondió, en cambio, tomó el mentón del sacerdote entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente.

"**Antes de ir a dormir, recuerden sus plegarias"**

Ambos cayeron sobre las colchas enredados en un remolino de ansiedad, besándose sin darse tregua, y deshaciendo del camino las prendas. En algún punto, el rubio tuvo que separarse de Alucard por la necesidad de aire, recordándole que él seguía vivo, pero esta vez, no recibió aquella burla que siempre le dedicaba el vampiro sobre ese detalle. No, esta vez, Anderson recibió una mirada neutral, triste, y lejana que le hizo continuar con la intención de distraerlo de lo que fuera que estuviera cruzando por su mente.

"**¿Qué miedo infantil te atemoriza?"**

Alucard siempre le reclamaba la preparación antes del acto. Era un vampiro, no una muñeca de cristal, así que Anderson se había acostumbrado a entrar en su cuerpo sin retraso. Nunca se esperó recibir un temblor casi imperceptible de parte del pelinegro, quien mantenía su mirada fija en algún punto perdido del lugar. Reclamó sus labios una vez más y empezó a moverse con fuerza para que sus ojos regresaran a él.

"**Los monstruos no lloran. Tú eres un monstruo, así que no debes llorar"**

El sitio comenzó a llenarse con gruñidos, alaridos y choques de piel con piel, ambos cuerpos eran iluminados sólo por la luz del astro nocturno y bajo ella, el cuerpo muerto de Alucard parecía cobrar vida. La fría piel recibía el calor del hombre y por un instante, Alucard recordó lo que era sentir, anhelar y disfrutar.

…_Y percibir cómo tus entrañas explotan en pedazos, a cada segundo, sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo…_

Alucard se aferró a los hombros del sacerdote de Judas, desgarró la piel con sus dedos y sintió la sangre escurriendo por sus manos. Este era "ese" momento, y lo estaba sacudiendo como pocas veces desde que ocurrió, incluso, después de haberse convertido en lo que era ahora. Anderson fue testigo sólo una vez de ello y fue cuando se encontraron de nuevo, bajo esa lluvia descontrolada, mientras destruía a todas esas almas que estuvieron recluidas en su cuerpo por tantos años.

…_La noche en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez…_

No fue fácil bajar las defensas de Alucard, ni ganar su confianza. Eran enemigos, pelearon a muerte y el vampiro sacó su corazón para estrujarlo, por eso ninguno cedió terreno hasta que el pelinegro se mostró frustrado, molesto, temeroso. Por mucho tiempo, la incógnita sobre a qué se debía esa reacción permaneció en la mente de Anderson hasta que el mismo Alucard se lo comentó una noche en que durmió con él, en la cama. Los recuerdos de sus años como esclavo lo atormentaron toda su vida, como humano, y después de la muerte también. Eran esas torturas las que convertían a un hombre en un ser malvado y despreciable, en un demonio.

"**Cuando las lágrimas de una persona se secan para siempre, esta se transforma en un demonio. Y cambian por ellos mismos."**

No detuvo sus movimientos ni un segundo en un intento por ver esa personalidad tan peculiar que poseía el vampiro. Aunque no discutieron en medio del sexo como otras veces, el vampiro pareció retarlo con burla, una falsa y necesaria, mientras recorría la cicatriz de su rostro con sus afiladas uñas. Anderson le respondió con superioridad, exploró su boca y lamió la tersa piel sin detenerse. Luego, lo miró fijamente, analizando cada gesto que el demonio buscaba ocultar. Alucard arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado:

**-¿En serio?-**preguntó, ya imaginando lo que vendría de ese religioso maniaco compulsivo:

**-¿Tienes algo que decir en contra, demonio?-**el pelinegro torció los labios_**-"**__**El**__** amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso."-**_Alucard soltó una carcajada, ¿estaba jugando, acaso_**?-"No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta."-**_en ese momento, lágrimas de sangre escurrieron por los delgados pómulos del vampiro, quien apretó los dientes ante los movimientos fuertes y las palabras del hombre que lo poseía. Si su corazón existiera, pensó, podría estar a punto de detenerse de la angustia que lo sacudía frente al sacerdote. Lucía débil, pero el rubio sólo continuó con su discurso_**-"El amor jamás se extingue, mientras que el don de profecía cesará, el de lenguas será silenciado y el de conocimiento desaparecerá."***_** Amén-**finalizó con esfuerzo, abrazándolo, viendo el final ya cerca:

**-A…Amén-**replicó el vampiro y su cuerpo se sacudió ante el orgasmo, sujetando la ancha espalda del hombre y sintiendo su esencia llenándolo. Alucard también se alivió, no tan intenso como otras noches en que la lujuria conquistaba sus mentes por completo, pero fue suficiente para relajarse. Un último beso fue lo que marcó ese instante, y se quedaron viendo unos momentos. Ambos ojos, rojos y verdes, rubíes con esmeraldas, se leyeron.

**0o0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, Anderson despertó ante la ausencia de frío y notó que Alucard ya no estaba ahí. Se levantó, decidió buscarlo en la habitación pero el sonido del agua corriendo llamó su atención y se adentró al baño. Era raro encontrar a Alucard dándose un baño pues el rubio siempre despertaba después que él, pero al verlo ahí, notó que no se movía. Alucard estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que reaccionó solo al sentir las grandes manos del sacerdote tocándolo, quien lo miraba con una mueca de preocupación. Ninguno habló el resto del día pero Anderson se tranquilizó de verlo actuar como siempre. Eso era prueba de que estaba mejor y, al caer la noche, Alucard se refugió en los brazos de Alexander para dormir. Después de todo, si bien la noche lo protegía de los enemigos, Anderson lo hacía de aquello que lo atormentaba.

**Fin.**

_*****_El pasaje que Anderson recita es: 1 Corintios 13:4-8.


End file.
